I Was Made To Love You
by Jenova11
Summary: Juna Black ist ein besonderes Mädchen. Sie sieht die inneren Dämonen der Menschen, die ihre schlimmsten Wünsche und Taten wiederspiegeln. Zwar ist sie glücklich darüber, dass sie etwas Besonderes ist und dennoch sehnt sie sich nach mehr. Seitdem bekannt wurde, dass Vampire unter den Menschen weilen, sehnt sie sich danach, einer von ihnen zu werden. (Eric x OC, Godric x OC)


_Hallo, willkommen zu meiner deutschen True Blood-FF! :)_  
_Ich hoffe, ihr findet Gefallen daran!_

_LG :3_

_**Wie alles begann**_

Ich bin nie wirklich normal gewesen. Mein Name ist Juna Black und schon im Kindesalter haben mich die Bilder unzähliger Menschen in meinem Geiste verfolgt, die ich tagsüber gesehen habe. Jeder von ihnen trägt nämlich ein meist schrecklich entstelltes Monster mit sich herum, das nur ich sehen kann. Als ich damals dann meine Mutter danach gefragt habe, hat sie mich nur geschockt angestarrt und mir verboten, jemals wieder solche Lügenmärchen zu erzählen.

Zwar waren es nie Lügenmärchen gewesen und dennoch hatte ich es bevorzugt, zu schweigen. Blieb es eben mein ganz persönliches Geheimnis. Auch heute sehe ich nämlich noch manchmal diese Monster, die den Menschen hinterher fliegen. Mittlerweile hatte ich zwar gelernt, dies auszuschalten oder einfach zu ignorieren aber manchmal passiert es dennoch in den unerwartetsten Momenten.

In der Schule, zum Beispiel, hatte ich plötzlich hinter meinem Physiklehrer ihn selbst mit grausam verzerrtem Gesicht hinter sich herfliegen sehen. Dabei hatte sein anderes Ich die Köpfe unzähliger Tiere mit sich rumgetragen. Zugegebenermassen meide ich seitdem seinen Anblick nur noch mehr.

Ich habe nämlich irgendwann realisiert, dass ich die Inneren Dämonen der Menschen sehen konnte. Diese waren entweder ihre dunkelsten Taten oder ihre dunkelsten Wünsche, das kann ich noch heute schwer unterscheiden. Manchmal sehe ich zwar andere Dämonen besser als andere aber das heisst nicht unbedingt, dass es diese sein müssen, die ihre schlimmsten Taten darstellten.

Auch wenn diese „Gabe" recht unnützlich und teilweise richtig belastend ist, so mag ich sie dennoch. Sie hebt mich nämlich von den anderen Menschen ab und macht mich zu etwas Besonderem. Etwas, worüber ich mich immer wieder freuen kann.

Vor wenigen Monaten war dann etwas passiert, was mein Leben plötzlich gänzlich auf den Kopf gestellt hatte – die Existenz von Vampiren ist mittlerweile Tatsache. Sie gehörten nicht mehr zu den Märchen, an die ich als kleines Kind geglaubt und die ich schon immer bewundert hatte. Nein, sie liefen nun auf den selben Strassen wie ich rum und waren nun ein fester Bestandteil im Leben aller Menschen – ausser man mied sie.

Ich persönlich habe diesen Drang des Meidens jedoch gar nie verspürt, da ich stattdessen eifrig nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht hatte, wie ich in ihre Nähe kam. Denn jedes andere Wesen, das nicht auch ein Mensch war, begeistert mich. Das Übernatürliche im Allgemeinen faszinierte mich ungemein.

Vor wenigen Tagen war mir dann auch klar geworden, was ich tun musste, um ihnen tatsächlich zu begegnen: Ich musste ins Fangtasia.

So stand ich leicht verunsichert vor dem Club – ich hatte mich selbstverständlich um Mitternacht aus meinem Elternhaus geschlichen, da meine Eltern mir das nie erlaubt hätten – und sammelte den nötigen Mut um eintreten zu können. Ich hielt meinen falschen Ausweis in meiner zittrigen Hand und musterte ihn gründlich, vergewisserte mich dabei nochmals ob alles stimmte.

Ich atmete noch ein letztes Mal tief ein, betrat den Vampirclub schliesslich und begegnete sogleich einer Frau, die ein Vampir sein musste und die sogleich meinen Ausweis verlangte. Ich drückte ihr diesen so selbstsicher wie möglich in die Hand und sah ihr dann dabei zu, wie sie ihn kurz musterte.

„Interessant, dass sich eine junge Frau von gerade mal 18 Jahren hier alleine blicken lässt", meinte sie dann bloss und gab mir den Ausweis zurück. Damit war ich auch schon glücklicherweise vergessen und ich zitterte nur so vor Freude. Es hatte geklappt, ich hatte nach all den Tagen des aufgeregten Wartens endlich mein Ziel erreicht!

Selig vor mich hin grinsend ging ich also in Richtung Bar und bestellte mir eine Cola – auch wenn ich es mit meinem falschen Ausweis in den Club geschafft hatte, so wollte ich mich dennoch nicht betrinken oder etwas Ähnliches tun, da ich mein Ziel noch immer vor Augen hatte. Schliesslich genügte es noch lange nicht, ins Fangtasia gekommen zu sein. Nein, ich spürte, dass ich noch einen langen Weg vor mir hatte.

Ich nippte an meinem Glas und sah mich zum ersten Mal richtig im Fangtasia um. Viele Leute hingen in Gruppen an Tischen rum aber auch viele tanzten. Es gab auch einige Männer und Frauen, die Stripperinnen bei ihrer Arbeit zuschauten. Eigentlich hätte man meinen können, dass dies ein ganz normaler Club war, wenn man von den Fangzähne oder den blutgefüllten Gläser einiger Gäste absah. Ich lächelte in mich hinein und nahm dieses Mal einen grosszügigen Schluck von meiner Cola und beobachtete die vampirischen Gäste konzentriert, so dass ich kaum merkte, wie sich jemand auf dem Barhocker neben dem meinen niederliess. Dass dieser jemand es wegen mir getan hatte, realisierte ich auch erst, als ich plötzlich angesprochen wurde.

„Guten Abend." Diese Worte gehörten zu einer angenehm tiefen, männlichen Stimme.

„Du sitzt so alleine hier. Ich dachte, ich leiste dir mal Gesellschaft", fuhrt die Stimme fort. Nach diesen Worten drehte ich meinen Kopf langsam in die Richtung, von der ich sie gehört hatte und erblickte einen dunkelhaarigen, blassen Mann. Obwohl er vermutlich untot war, strahlten seine Augen eine pure Lebensfreude aus und zogen mich augenblicklich in ihren Bann. Ich schluckte mühsam und starrte den Mann weiterhin stumm an, da ich gerade unfähig war, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Ob es daran lag, dass es mir generell schwer fiel, mit Fremden zu sprechen (definitiv war dies ein kleines Problem in meinem Plan, über das ich dennoch hinweggesehen hatte) oder weil er mich schon jetzt faszinierte, konnte man nicht sagen.

„Ich bin Lucius. Dürfte ich auch deinen Namen erfahren?"

Er sah mich abwartend an, während ich immer noch nicht den Blick von seinen Augen abwenden konnte. Bezirzte er mich etwa? Nein, das war unmöglich, sonst würde ich das doch gar nicht bemerken... Ich schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Ich heisse Juna. Nett, Sie kennenzulernen, Lucius."

Einen weiteren Schluck Cola nehmend, überliess ich ihm den Verlauf unseres weiteren Gespräches.

„Danke, gleichfalls." Seine schmalen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. Verdammt, er sah tatsächlich nicht schlecht aus. Ich verwarf schnell meinen Plan, abzuwarten, was er sagen würde und liess die Frage aus meinem Mund sprudeln.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber sind Sie ein Vampir?" Ich kaute nun nervös auf meiner Unterlippe rum und hoffte, damit nicht zu weit gegangen zu sein. Lucius schien das aber nicht zu stören.

„Ja, das bin ich. Ausserdem musst du mich nicht mit „Sie" ansprechen, ich meine, wir sind hier in einem Club." Seine Lippen verzogen sich nun zu einem Grinsen, welches schon leicht sadistische Züge verriet, die ich jedoch gänzlich übersah, so geblendet war ich von der Tatsache, dass mein Gegenüber ein Vampir war. Wieder starrte ich ihn sprachlos an, nur war mein Mund dieses Mal dabei offen.

„Was? Hast du etwa nicht mit Vampiren in einem Club namens Fangtasia gerechnet? Das käme mir doch schon ganz komisch vor", meinte er schlicht und beobachtete mich daraufhin amüsiert.

„N-nein", meinte ich kopfschüttelnd, „nur kann ich es nicht glauben, dass ich vor einem Vampir sitze, der auch mit mir redet." Ich schluckte und holte tief Luft, da ich vor Aufregung kaum geatmet hatte. „Du bist mein Erster", fügte ich schliesslich verlegen hinzu.

„Wirklich?" Er hob die Augenbrauen und musterte mich nun genauer. „Ich dachte, dass die meisten Menschen hier... nun ja, Erfahrung mit Vampiren hätten."

Ich schüttelte sofort übertrieben den Kopf. „Wirklich nicht", meinte ich dann und blickte ihm in die strahlenden Augen. Danach entschied ich mich, einen weiteren Schluck meiner Cola zu nehmen, so dass mein Glas nun leer war. Gerade als ich daraufhin ein neues bestellen wollte, übernahm Lucius das für mich. „Ein weiteres Glas für die bezaubernde, junge Dame hier", meinte er. Ich bedankte mich schnell mit glühenden Wangen als ich mein Glas entgegen nahm.

Die Zeit verstrich und nach einigen Stunden sass ich noch immer mit Lucius an der Bar. Wir unterhielten uns noch immer und ich wünschte mir, dass der Morgen nie käme. Bald würde ich aber verschwinden müssen, damit meine Eltern nichts davon mitbekamen. Mitten im Gespräch seufzte ich deswegen, was der Vampir natürlich mitbekam.

„Alles okay, meine Kleine?" Er legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter, auf der ich sofort eine Gänsehaut verspürte, und musterte mich besorgt. Ich deutete ein Nicken an, welches jedoch schnell in ein Kopfschütteln überging. „Ich muss bald nachhause", murmelte ich resigniert und sah ihn an. „Hey, das ist doch nicht schlimm", meinte er gleich, „ich meine, das muss ich auch. Vergiss nicht, die Sonne geht auch bald auf."

„Ja... aber..." Mit traurigem Blick sah ich abermals in seine strahlenden Augen. „Ich fand es so schön mit dir..." Eilig wischte ich mir die aufkommenden Tränen mit meinen Händen ab.

Ich staunte ehrlichgesagt über mich selbst, da ich mich nie als eine solch gute Schauspielerin eingeschätzt hätte. Natürlich hatte ich die Nacht mit Lucius schön gefunden und dennoch lag es auf der Hand, dass ich nie so schnell geweint hätte.

Der Dunkelhaarige tätschelte noch immer meine Schulter und erhob sich dann von dem Barhocker. „Weisst du was? Ich begleite dich auf die Toilette, damit du dich beruhigen kannst, okay?" Noch immer musterte er mich besorgt und half mir dann auf, während ich mir weitere Tränen von den Augen wischte. Irgendwie machte es mir ein bisschen Angst, dass ich so auf Kommando weinen konnte. Nun ja, zugegebenermassen wollte ich mein Ziel auch wirklich erreichen...

Wir verschwanden in Richtung der Damentoiletten und nachdem ich mich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand sonst drinnen war, folgte Lucius mir. Dann ging ich zu einem Waschbecken und drehte den Hahn auf. Kühles Wasser füllte meine Handflächen und kurz darauf landete es auf meinem Gesicht. Dies wiederholte ich einige Male, ehe ich mich zu dem Vampir umdrehte.

„Danke nochmals", murmelte ich und trocknete mir das Gesicht ab. Jetzt oder nie, schoss es mir plötzlich in den Kopf. Es musste aus mir raus. „Weisst du", begann ich deswegen vorsichtig, „ich finde euch Vampire schrecklich toll. Ich bin voll und ganz für eure Rechte", fuhr ich fort und strich mir eine mittellange, braune Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

„Danke", meinte er leicht überrascht.

„Ausserdem habe ich mein Leben lang davon geträumt, einen Vampir zu treffen. Auch bevor ich wusste, dass es euch gibt. Und...", nervös starrte ich auf meine Füsse, „ein Vampir werden wollte ich noch mehr. Das ist mein Herzenswunsch." Die letzten Worte hatte ich nur noch geflüstert.

Da ich auf meine Füsse sah, konnte ich den Gesichtsausdruck des Vampirs nicht sehen, was mich gewissermassen doch erleichterte.

„Nun...", erklang seine tiefe Stimme, „habe ich gerade richtig gehört? Du willst ein Vampir werden und deswegen bist du hierher gekommen?" Seine Stimme klang viel zu neutral, so dass ich mir nun doch sein Gesicht anschauen musste. Zu meiner Enttäuschung zeigte es ebenfalls keine Emotionen.

„J-ja", flüsterte ich dann nickend. Das wollte ich wirklich. Von ganzem Herzen, mein Leben lang. Ein Vampir werden und meinem Leben entfliehen, unsterblich werden. Ich war zwar nicht übertrieben unglücklich über mein Leben zuhause aber ich hatte schon immer mehr gewollt. Ob es daran lag, dass ich generell anders war, wusste ich nicht. Zumindest war mir kein Leben in einem kleinen Dörfchen vorbestimmt, das so verlief, wie meine Eltern es schon für mich geplant hatten.

Mein Herz schlug in einem schnellen, unregelmässigen Tempo und spiegelte somit die Aufregung wider, die mich ebenfalls schnell und unregelmässig innerlich aufzufressen drohte.

Seine Augen sahen nun wieder in die meinen und leuchteten wieder. Ich wusste jedoch nicht, ob es mich noch immer faszinierte, da ich mittlerweile deutliche Angst verspürte.

Er näherte sich mir langsam, so dass ich instinktiv einige Schritte nach hinten ging, bis ich an die Wand stiess. Von dort blickte ich ihn noch immer ängstlich an – ich konnte nicht genau sagen, woher diese Angst kam. Es schien purer Instinkt zu sein, der mich im Moment leitete.

„Weisst du", sprach er nun endlich nach diesen qualvoll langen Sekunden der Stille, „wieso so schnell mit den jungen Pferden? Meinst du nicht, wir sollten uns kennenlernen, bevor ich dir ein solches _Geschenk_ mache?" Die letzten Worte wurden durch ein laszives Grinsen seinerseits begleitet, welches mich beinahe wahnsinnig werden liess. Die Angst hatte irgendwie nun endgültig die Oberhand über mich gewonnen, so dass ich nur noch verschwinden wollte. Jedoch, gerade als ich mich von der Wand abstossen und verschwinden wollte, drückte Lucius mich dagegen und hielt meine beiden Hände mit einer Hand fest.

„H-hör auf", flüsterte ich daraufhin verzweifelt.

„Wieso sollte ich? Du willst etwas von mir und ich will etwas von dir. Ist doch ganz leicht, oder?", grinste er noch immer.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein Arsch bist", flüsterte ich wieder, dieses Mal jedoch deutlich verzweifelter.

„Und ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so eine Schlampe bist."

Entsetzt starrte ich ihn an und versuchte mich um mich tretend und schlagend zu befreien, was mir jedoch kläglich misslang. Nun traten echte Tränen in meine Augen als ich sah, wie sich sein Gesicht dem meinen näherte. Er drückte mir einen groben Kuss auf die Lippen, der damit endete, dass er seinen Kopf zurückzog und nun seine Fangzähne hervortraten. Verdammt, wenn ich nicht in einer solchen Lage gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich diese so schön bestaunen können.. ich schüttelte den Kopf und verliess mich spontan ein weiteres Mal auf meinen Instinkt. Es war besser zu versuchen, etwas zu unternehmen als kampflos aufzugeben. Ein lauter Hilfeschrei verliess meinen Mund, was Lucius nur zu verärgern schien.

„Du kleine...", fluchte er und wollte gerade seine Fangzähne in meinen Hals vergraben als eine Hand seinen Hals ergriff und ihn davon abhielt, sich mir weiter zu nähern.

Diese Hand gehörte zu einem anderen Mann, der höchstwahrscheinlich ebenfalls ein Vampir war, da er sonst wohl kaum die nötige Kraft aufgebracht hätte, den anderen zurückzuhalten. Der zweite Vampir hatte schulterlanges, goldenes Haar und ebenfalls blaue Augen. Auf weitere Details konnte ich jedoch nicht achten, da die momentane Situation noch immer recht gefährlich war, auch wenn ich soeben anscheinend gerettet worden war.

„Gehe nicht auf Menschen gegen ihren Willen los. Zumindest nicht in meinem Club", fauchte der grosse, blonde Vampir. „Sie wollte es doch", spottete Lucius bloss, woraufhin der andere Vampir mich mit gehobenen Augenbrauen ansah. Ich schüttelte langsam und verstört den Kopf und beobachtete, wie mein Retter den anderen Vampir aus der Toilette stiess. „Ich will das nicht nochmals sehen, sonst kriegst du Hausverbot, Lucius. Langsam gehen deine Spielereien sogar mir auf die Nerven."

Einige wüste Schimpfwörter erklangen aus Lucius' Mund, die jedoch schlagartig verstummten als die Tür wieder ins Schloss fiel und mein Retter sich zu mir umdrehte.

„Es tut mir Leid im Namen des Fangtasia. Ich hoffe dennoch, dass Sie trotz den Begebenheiten einen angenehmen Aufenthalt hatten und sich nicht dadurch abhalten lassen, wieder mit Freunden hierherzukommen. Ich bin Eric Northman, der Besitzer." Bei seinen letzten Worten hatte er seine Hand ausgestreckt, die ich zögerlich ergriff.

„Ich heisse Juna... Black. Und... ähm, danke vielmals", meinte ich verlegen und blickte nun zum ersten Mal in sein Gesicht und errötete sogleich. Es war mir peinlich, dass bei meinen ersten Aufenthalt so etwas passiert war und dass der Clubbesitzer etwas davon mitbekommen hatte. Ich war dafür umso erleichterter, dass ich kein Hausverbot bekommen hatte, da dies der einzige Vampirclub in meiner Nähe war.

„Keine Ursache", meinte Eric und ein charmantes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Wow, der wusste anscheinend, wie man Leute für sich gewinnen konnte. War ja auch nicht gerade unpraktisch, wenn man einen Club führte.

Er führte mich aus den Toiletten und begleitete mich an den Ausgang. Auch wenn ich hätte bleiben wollen, so hätte ich mich nicht getraut, ihm nicht zu folgen. Irgendwie schien es selbstverständlich, dass ich dies tat, auch wenn ich selbst nicht wusste, wieso.

„Ich hoffe, man kann Sie mal wieder im Fangtasia sehen", meinte Eric, als wir den Club schliesslich verlassen hatten. Er blickte auf mich herunter, da er mich mit seiner beachtlichen Körpergrösse doch schon um einiges überragte.

„Ich denke, da können Sie sich sicher sein", meinte ich mit noch immer glühenden Wangen.

„Na dann, auf Wiedersehen."

„Auf Wiedersehen."

Der blonde Vampir drehte sich um und betrat seinen Club wieder, während ich mir ein Taxi rief, damit ich noch rechtzeitig nach Hause kommen konnte. Vielleicht würde ich dann sogar ein bisschen schlafen können, damit ich mich immerhin ein bisschen von der heutigen Nacht erholen konnte.

Während ich auf dem Rücksitz des Taxis sass, dachte ich über die ganzen Begebenheiten nach und empfand eine tiefe Dankbarkeit für diesen Eric. Ich war froh, dass ich nicht gebissen worden war. Auch wenn ich davon träumte, eines Tages ein Vampir zu sein, so wollte ich dennoch nicht wie ein Fangbanger enden. Nein, ich hatte Würde.

Nach einigen Minuten stieg ich aus dem Taxi, welches mich nach Bon Temps gebracht hatte. Ich eilte zu meinem Haus (nachdem ich natürlich bezahlt hatte) und kletterte dann durch mein Fenster, betrat endlich mein Zimmer. Ich ging ins Bad, wusch mir wieder das Gesicht und zog mir danach schnell mein Pyjama an, damit ich mich endlich in mein kuscheliges Bett legen konnte. Nachdem ich dies getan hatte, hatte ich auch schon nach wenigen Sekunden die Welt der Träume betreten.


End file.
